team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Odyseus
In the medieval times of M'zeri, there was once a man named Eric Vokav. Eric was a middle class man who was working hard to buy his fiancé a wedding ring. One night after work Eric was approached by a woman with purple hair, she was offering a "night" for him to come with her and have "fun". Sticking to being a loyal man he refused, angered the woman revealed herself to be the goddess Luxuria. She explained he was the only mortal she was attracted to and must have him. Still refusing Luxuria became pissed and cursed him to be an imp for all eternity until he slept with her. Trapped in his new demon body, nobody would come near him and fear he was a spawn of Ryder. After even being scared off by his fiancé, Eric didn't know what to do. Enraged Eric promised revenge on the Gods for taking all he cared about, he also changed his name to Odyseus. Odyseus now travels the plains of M'zeri and fighting the Gods and still refusing Luxuria's offer, Odyseus's only friend in the realm of the gods is Ekus since he assists Odyseus on learning about the Gods. Personality Odyseus is very cunny and crafty, he also is very studious and spent several centuries studying all the Gods. Odyseus is also quite caring to others and usually tries to help all those in need. Becoming a demon for all eternity has also made him very grumpy too. Odyseus also is very dark and angry when it comes to talking about the Gods. He is very passionate about others and is a very loyal friend to all those who want to help him. Powers & Weaknesses Being basically a demi-god, Odyseus posses the inhert ability of immortality. Being trapped in a demon body he can also do other things, he can cast blue flame, travel through shadows, transform his arms into weapons, use tangibility, and teleport. Also Odyseus is very well combat trained spending sometime learning how to fight in Ekus's great library. Odyseus is a very dangerous foe to face given all his training and knowledge. However, water is usually a good killer to his flame powers and being a demon of darkness his powers are nullified in the sun. Likes & Dislikes Odyseus likes pure darkness and usually lingers on it, he also greatly misses his fiance and wishes he could see her again. He also likes Ekus for helping him out on his quest to defeat the Gods, even though he doesn't have to. Being a good person Odyseus also likes helping others without them realizing he even helped them at all. Odyseus greatly hates Luxuria for destroying his life and cursing him to a fate worse then death. He also dislikes all the gods for basically letting these horrible things happening to him. Odyseus also dislikes being trapped in darkness and can never go out into the light. Category:Demon Category:Immortal Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Category:Demi-God